Collapsible tubes and other containers are used to store various types of creams, ointments, pastes, and other viscous materials. Generally, all users will use approximately the same amount of a particular material, for example, toothpaste, soap or shampoo. However, due to the consistency of many of these materials it is often difficult to manually dispense a controlled or predetermined amount of the material. The consistency and viscosity of the material may cause the user to overestimate or underestimate the actual amount of material which is dispensed out of the container.
It is known that some patents have disclosed an external dosing device. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,941,598 discloses a dosing cap which is externally attached to a collapsible container. The material flows from the container to the dosing chamber which has a minimum and maximum volume. When the maximum volume of the closing chamber has been reached, the user collapses the chamber, thereby causing the material to be dispensed. U.S. Pat. No. 2,904,227 also discloses an external metering device for a squeeze type container, wherein the metering device uses a piston and metering chamber.
This invention provides a gaged dispensing apparatus comprising a collapsible container having an internal metering device. The reciprocating action of the internal metering device allows a predetermined amount of viscous material or viscous fluid to be dispensed to a user. The container is designed to hold a supply of viscous material or viscous fluid and has a discharge opening and an inclined shoulder portion. Additionally, the container may be mounted within a dispenser receptacle. The dispenser receptacle and container are designed to be disposable once the container has been emptied of the viscous material or fluid.
More particularly, this invention provides a container having a metering device which measures and dispenses a controlled or predetermined amount of viscous material or fluid to the user through a discharge opening. The metering device is internally retained within the container and separates the container into at least two chambers. The metering device generally includes a resilient flexure which is equipped with at least one retaining element. The flexure is formed with a closeable means for permitting or preventing the flow of viscous material or fluid between chambers. The retaining element maintains the flexure in an operable position within the container, such that the ends of the flexure are adjacent to the inclined shoulder portion of the container.
The advantages of the present invention include the metering device disposed internally within a container, thereby providing a more compact apparatus for the user.
Another advantage of the present invention is that the internal metering device provides for a controlled and predetermined amount of viscous material or fluid to be dispensed during each use to the user.
A further advantage of the present invention is that the dispenser allows the container to be displayed and stored on a shelf, thus eliminating additional packaging materials.
A still further advantage of the present invention is that the dispenser receptacle is designed to be molded of a transparent material which allows a user to easily view any instructions, company logo or trademark printed directly on the container.
Another advantage of the present invention is that the dispenser and container are both designed to be disposable.
From the following detailed description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and subjoined claims, other advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art.